American Move
by xlivexlovexlaughx
Summary: Ally lives in England and Austin moved to America, Ally soon moves to America and Austin has a surprise for her but what will it be?
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Ally Dawson, I am 16 and I live in England. Today was the day that I tell my best friend Austin Moon that I am moving to the States. Austin left last year for America and on Wednesday I am moving there too.

**ON FACEBOOK **

_Ally _**Austin **

_"OMG OMG OMG"_

**" WHAT WHAT WHAT?"**

_"WHICH TOWN IN INDIANA DO YOU LIVE IN?"_

**"EVANSVILLE, WHY?"**

_"IM MOVING THERE ON SATURDAY!"_

**"OMG WHAT STREET?"**

_"69 PEBERDY STREET"_

**"WELL YOU'LL GET A SURPRISE WHEN YOU MOVE IN THENXXX"**

**AUSTIN IS OFFLINE**

OMG OMG what sort of surprise is it gonna be I wonder.

**MASSIVE TIME SKIP TO WEDNESDAY MORNING**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" my alarm clock went off at 6 am and I lept out of bed to get ready I can't wait until I get to America. I'm still trying to guess what the surprise is going to be. We loaded up the car with some luggage as our stuff was going to be shipped over to us when we get there, and drive to London Gatwick Airport, we went through all of the different things you have to go to (the only time I have ever been to an airport was when I was a baby so I don't know how it all works). "Flight 265 to Indiana boarding now I repeat flight 265 to Indiana boarding now" the lady boomed over the intercom. "Ally come one that's our flight" I leaped out of my seat I actually can't wait to see Austin it's been so long since the time I was seeing him of at this exact airport. To pass the time on the plane I decided to get my song book out and work on a song.

Finally finished J

I wake up and my hair's a mess  
And I'm too lazy to get, to get dressed, yeah  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I never took my driving test  
So every day you take me, take me to class, yeah  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna  
Gimme everything I want, yeah  
I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh  
We can party all night long

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)

Blah blah blah blah blah blah  
I don't have to say nothing, de nada, uh  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I ate all the candy in your piñata  
You don't even like the way I say ba-na-na  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna  
Gimme everything I want, yeah  
I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh  
We can party all night long

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)

You love me even when I call you up  
Middle of the night just to wake you up  
Nothin' on my mind but how we're so in love, yeah

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)

(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ally P.O.V

We finally land, I am so excited that I get to see Austin after so long. As I start to walk through the airport we see a sign with DAWSON'S written over it in big, black letters, we start to approach them and I realise that it is Austin. I start to run towards him he drops the sign and wraps me in a big hug "I missed you ally" he whispers into my hair as we start to let go "I missed you too Austin" he then moves to hug my mum and shakes hands with my dad "it's been such a long time Austin," my mum said "where's your mum and dad?" she asked. "They are at home, but can't wait to see you again."

We make our way to our new house in Austin's red convertible, me and Austin in the front and my mum and dad in the back, the ride was getting awkward so I turned the radio and my favourite song Lego House by Ed Sheeran came on at first it was only me singing

I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down

My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now

I'm gonna paint you by numbers by this point Austin started to sing as well  
And colour you in  
If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
Now I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Don't hold me down  
I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love now both of my parents joined in too  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down

_[Album version ending:]_  
And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

_[Music video version ending:]_  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now by the end of the song we had reached our new house, it looked beautiful, neatly cut rose bushes, flowers in the pots on the porch and finally a massive three story house. I ran up towards it and waited for my parents to unlock it. The key slowly clicked its way around the lock to reveal the moons and a beautifully decorated house, flowers placed on all the tables brightly decorated rooms. "Penny it's been so long, too long" Mimi exclaimed whilst wrapping my mum in a massive bear hug. "And Ally you've grown so much and look how beautiful you have gotten!" she said moving on to me and giving me a massive hug "Hi Mimi, I missed you so much" I said. "And Lester it's good to see you" now giving my dad a hug. "Austin why don't you show Ally her room" Mimi said "ok, come on Ally" Austin started to lead me up the stairs to the very top of the house "wow" was all that I could say as we walked into my new room it was massive, red and yellow walls with random lyrics of my favourite songs from when I was younger, pictures of me and Austin of when we were growing up, a walk-in wardrobe the size of a normal room, and an en-suite with both a bath and shower. "This isn't the best bit Ally, stay here ok" I turned around to reply but he wasn't there, I turn around again and see that I have a balcony I walk over to it and stand outside to see that it connects to my neighbours. Literally to seconds later I find out who my balcony is connected to… "Austin you live next door?" "yep told you that this was the best bit, sharing a balcony with me" he said whilst doing his signature wink. " Austin, Ally come down stairs and we can go to the mall and show Ally all the good music shops and clothes shops." "oooh lets go I love shopping" "haha typical girls" was all I heard as I ran down the stairs to go shopping.


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Firstly thanks for the reviews they really help me think that this isn't a shit story:). Secondly I realised I made a mistake in the first chapter and may of confused anyone who has read it but she moved there on Wednesday not Saturday, which was said over facebook between them.

Thanks, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, stay safe Amieeeee33


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry its been a while I forgot about the story lol, but im back and will try and update everyday 3 xx**

Ally's P.O.V

I ran to the car excited to get to the mall with my family and Austin's following me laughing at my eagerness. There was an awkward silence as we drove there, Austin noticed this and turned the radio an R5 song started to boom through the speakers "OMG I LOVE THIS SONG" I squealed and sang along to cali girls, Austin then joined in

Drop top sittin' next to Cee-lo

Pacific coast highway

This happens everyday

And our song keeps playing on the radio

Like 20 times a day

Man this is so cray-zay

I see you pretty ladies walkin' round high heels in LA

What can I say?

Sexy shades, two piece the girls are lookin fine today

It's gettin' HOT you see

I like them cali girls

Cali girls like the way they move

Love the things they do

Keep me up a night

I like them cali girls

Cali girls when they look at me

Not too hard to see

That a cali girl is what I need

Cali girls

Cali girls when they check you out

Make you scream and shout

Keep you up at night

I like them cali girls

Cali girls when they look at me

Not too hard to see

That a cali girl is what I need

Oh what I need

You see them model girls hanging out in Venice Beach

The ones in magazines they're hanging out with me

And Katy Perry wasn't lying when I told ya

(Uh huh)

You know them cali girls

They really rock my world

Short skirts, so hot, lookin, right in every way

What can I say?

Oh!

Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are looking fine this day

It's like this everyday!

I like them cali girls

Cali girls like the way they move

Love the things they do

Keep me up a night

I like them cali girls

Cali girls when they look at me

Not too hard to see

That a cali girl is what I need

Cali girls

Cali girls when they check you out

Make you scream and shout

Keep you up at night

I like them cali girls

Cali girls when they look at me

Not too hard to see

That a cali girl is what I need

I can't get those cali girls outta my head

I can't get those cali girls outta my head

I like them cali girls

Cali girls like the way they move

Love the things they do

Keep me up at night

Cali girls

Cali girls when they look at me

Not too hard to see

That a cali girl what I need

Cali girls

Cali girls when they check you out

Make you scream and shout

Keep you up at night

I like them cali girls

Cali girls when they look at me

Not too hard to see

That a cali girl is what I need

By the end of the song we were at the mall, I threw my door open and leapt out ready for shopping. The mall was massive I stood there just staring at it, its loads bigger than the shopping centres in England I cant wait to see the shops eeeekkkkk im so excited!

We walked through the doors and I saw some of my favourite shops holister, Victoria secrete and loads, loads more. First we went into Holister, it was five times bigger than the one in London, I filled my arms with loads of clothes and ran to the changing room putting each one on and taking a picture in the mirror before going to show my family. I ended up walking out with 4 bags.

We then went to another shop that had the worlds most beautiful dresses in it they were so nice I wanted them ALL! We left there with only one bag and made our way to the food court for some lunch I had a hot dog and some salad as I wanted to get back to shopping. Austin had lost interest and gone to mens shops whilst me, mum and mimi went to get our nails done. I got some nice acrylics with a hot pink tip and a yellow flower on my ring fingers, they looked so nice. My mum just got a French tip and mimi got the same as me but a purple tip and a pink flower.

We finished around 4ish and went back to the moon's house, me and Austin went upstairs "I missed you soo much alls, you were all I thought about when I moved away, I wanted to ask you this before I left but I didn't have the guts to ask you and now I do, Ally I like no love you so much and I cant bear the fact that im not with you will you please be my girlfriend?"

I was happily screaming on the inside I wanted this ever since I met him but never knew how to ask him I was soo happy he asked me "YES, omg omg omg ive wanted this ever since I met you Austin" I replyed as I jumped into his arms "oh thank god you feel the same way alls" suddenly there was a cheer from outside we opened the door to have my mum and mimi fall through the door "mu-u-um were you listening in on us" Austin asked very annoyed man hes cute no hot when hes annoyed. I cant wait for the future.

**How was that guys? Hope it was good enough, write a review byeeeeeeeeee 3 xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy guys been a while hope you like 3**

Ally's P.O.V

Omg, Omg, Omg, Omg I can't believe it Austin finally asked me out, I so happy I've liked him since the first day I met him in first grade when he stuck up to the bullies for me when they were picking on me because I wore glasses. Anyways back to the story today is mine and Austin's first date and he won't tell me where we are going only to dress smartly, so I had all of my nice dresses laid out on my bed and I still can't decide which one I want to wear, in the end I shout for my mum to help and she suggests my black one with little red flowers and lace around the neckline. I do my hair in a side fishtail plait and natural makeup, when I went downstairs my mum squealed with joy "OMG Ally you look so pretty Austin's gonna drool over you" As she said that the doorbell rang speak of the devil "are you sure its okaii mum?" I asked starting to feel nervous now wishing I had gone for a longer dress in case this showed too much leg. "sweetie you look beautiful and im sure Austin will agree with me" she said as she opened the door to reveal a very nervous looking Austin with a bouquet of flowers in is shaking hands, he slowly lifted his head and his jaw dropped "wow alls you look so beautiful" I blushed looking down "thanks Austin…. not so bad yourself" I said finally gaining confidence again. We walked down to his car him opening the door hes such a gentle man, we started to drive through the town to a part that I have never seen before, but it looked really pretty in the dusky light.

Austin pulled up outside a fancy restaurant with white lilies everywhere "wow its beautiful" I whispered "yeah it is als, just like you" Austin said while booping my nose, laughing. We walked in and were instantly seated, I looked through the menu, these prices were so high that they are worth more than my jewellery! "Aus don't you think these prices are a bit high?" I asked concern filling my voice "Als don't worry it's ok my parents are filthy rich and I have lots of money I'd like to spend on you, so don't worry about it" Austin answered grabbing hold of my hand and placing a soft kiss when he finished. "Awwww thanks Aus"

After we finished eating he drove down to the beach, we started to walk down to a part where there was a blanket and lots of candles and an acoustic guitar "just sit down here Als" Austin said grabbing the guitar and started playing a soft melody I didn't recognize

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly

You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly

You can be the captain and I can be your first mate

You can be the chills I feel on our first date

You can be the hero I can be your side kick

You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split

You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'

Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you 'cause boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

'cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)

You're the straw to my berry (berry)

You're the smoke to my high (high)

And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

You can be the prince and I can be your princess

You can be the sweet tooth and I can be the dentist

You can be the shoes and I and I can be the laces

You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser

You can be the pencil and I can be the paper

You can be as cold the winter weather

But I don't care as long as we're together

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you 'cause boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

'Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt ya

And you know that I think about ya

And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way you smile

And maybe in just a while

I can see me walk down the aisle

'Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

"wow Austin just wow that was beautiful" "aww thanks als, come on I'll take you home it's getting late"

We pulled up to my house, I turned to Austin to thank him for such an amazing night but before I could say anything Austin crashed his lips onto mine. I instantly started to kiss him back. Sparks. Sparks that was all I could feel, we pulled away for oxygen DAMN YOU OXYGEN! "that was" I started "amazing" Austin finished "I'll see you tomorrow Austin" I said whilst getting out the car to hide my blush.

Just as I started to fall asleep my phone vibrated

**"sweet dreams beautiful 3 xx" **I smiled to myself

**"night handsome 3 xx" **I replied

**A/N**

**That's a wrap guys hope you like 3 xx**


End file.
